Crash
by Shards Of Ice43
Summary: Sequel to pressure's on...Jude still hates William and now that Shay's back, Jude is very scared of what's goin to happen next.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Crash and Burn

Author: ShardsOfIce43

Published: April 2, 2006

Disclaimer: I do not own _Instant Star's_ story, characters, even the title! All these said items belong to Epitome Pictures, CTV, and The-N. William turner is made by ShardsOfice43. Thanks!

Previously in the _Instant Star _fan fiction _Pressure's on:_

Jude finds love with William Turner, an employee of G Major. He loves Jude back…Jude plays a gig and finds out that William already has a girl. That upsets her and leaves the gig very rejected…This fanfic will start the day after the gig.

Chapter 1: Any repercussions?

I was in my bed room and I fell asleep at 3 in the morning. The gig in Edmonton is over, but not the feud that is Jude Harrison and William Turner. I still think that he's an idiot because he said he loves me… and he has a girlfriend. But then I had this dream that would make _me_ look like an idiot. It started like this:

The place was the café during the gig last night. This is during my argument with William. I was behind William and I started to talk, the other me:

"William, who is she?" William looks at me with a rejected look on his face:

"Jude…Let me explain…"

"William…Cut it out…" I interrupted. I left the café, with tears running down my face.

"Jude! Jude…" He followed me out the door and into the street. I called a cab and William grabbed me by my arm. "Listen…I love you…"

"_You_ love me!" I asked furiously. "There's no 'I love you' William…" A cab received my call and went inside the cab.

"Jude…try to listen…please?" William begged. I went inside the cab and didn't answer. "Jude…Jude…"

I see the taxi speeding off like crazy and William already went inside the café with a mean look, with his left hand compressed to a fist. I followed inside the café and I see a lesser crowd. William is sitting on a red love seat with his quote unquote "girl." I sat right beside him, but he didn't see me. I said:

"William…I am really sorry for what I have done…Really…I do…" William just walks away, as though I was invisible. But I realized that I am just like a ghost…ok not the ghost that would scare people…but a ghost…_William, I am really sorry…I…_ Then something happened that I wouldn't ever forget. He directly stares at me, as though he actually sees me! I felt nervous because William can see me. I went closer to him and when I came two inches in front of him, he just went right through me…_Jude Harrison, you're such an idiot!_ I thought.

"I could've sworn I saw Jude…" He said doubtfully. William walks out of the café and well…The dream was over…

I woke up in my bedroom at 9:30 in the morning in my mom's house and I felt like I slept for four minutes…Someone knocked on the door and well…it's my mother…She started:

"Jude…its William…"

"Tell him to leave me alone!" I abruptly interrupted, "Tell him to never see me… ever!" I hear footsteps in the stairwell. A dark figure comes behind her…Of course; it was William Turner…with a sad face and a displeased look. He wore the same gear thefirst time I met him...green eyes, blue denim jeans, the "everybidy loves an Irish boy" shirt, and his crimson backpack.He started:

"Jude…I just wanted to say I'm real sorry about last night…I was complete jerk…" I scoffed and I really wasn't listening to him…I replied:

"That's nice of you William." I said, "Please leave!"

"Fine Jude!" William yelled, "If your career goes down the toilet, it's not my fault…Trust me it's not!"

"Oh…what are you now a psychic?" I asked angrily.

"What me a psychic…this is a fact!" William replied, "A fact!" He leaves the room and well…slams the front door.

"Jude, that was rude of you…" My mom said worriedly.

"Why are you in this? This is between me and William…Not you!" I yelled…

"You know what?" She asked… "If you want to be alone, fine! Just don't expect me to help!" She leaves the room and I was alone in my bedroom. _At last…some alone time_, I though. I closed my eyes and went to bed again when my cell phone rang. The ID says 'private caller.' I accepted the phone call…

"Hello…Jude Harrison… ?"

"Speaking…" I said, "Who is this?"

"A friend…"

"What friend?" I asked. But then, the voice was so familiar…a voice that I didn't forget…

"It's Shay…what's up?" I gasped and had to hang up the phone…_Shay, no…no…Why is he calling me? Why?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lost Item?

The phone suddenly rang again two hours later at 11:30 in the morning…It was Shay again.

"Hello?" I asked. I sighed and looked at the picture of me and Shay recording "waste my time" in my coffee table. _Damn it what am I going to say?_ I thought.

"Jude, it's been awhile…A long while." He said, "Look…I just wanted to say hi that's all…Yeah…how was recording so far, girl?" He just talked like we just first met each other a few months back.

"Nothing bad really…My record sales skyrocketed…People like my songs…" I paused for a moment and well…I thought about what William said…

"If your career goes down the toilet, it's not my fault…Trust me it's not!" _Damn it, what could go wrong?_ I thought.

"Jude…So…Well…I am…" Shay just hangs up before he even uttered a word…I thought, _what was he going to say? _I walked out of my bedroom and Sadie just collided with me. Sadie just kept walking and I asked:

"Why the rush, Sadie?"

"Damn…I'm late for class and I got to meet Tommy like 2 hours ago…So well…bye!" She replied. She ran down to the bathroom and slammed the door hard. I laughed because she was _that_ desperate to meet Tommy.

The doorbell rang and my mom came to open it. It was a delivery man and he has a package given to her and she went upstairs and hands me the package. She went downstairs and continued whatever she was doing.

"Jude…what could it be now?" I asked myself. I went inside my room and threw the package on the bed and I went back out of my room. I went downstairs and into the kitchen.

My mom just walked out of the kitchen and she left me some bacon, eggs, and some toast. "Thanks, mom…" I said to myself greedily. I ate for like 20 seconds (Felt like 20 seconds) and I hear the door slamming upstairs and I left my plate in the sink and went in the living room. I just watched some TV for like 30 minutes and I see a black and white Les Paul right next to the piano. _Whose guitar is this? _I picked it up and the guitar was signed by Zakk Wylde in white ink on the pick guard and there was an envelope on the guitar neck. It said "Jude" in green, bold letters. I opened the envelope and there's a note:

_Jude,_

_You were great last night…I didn't know you play U2! I got this guitar two years ago and Zakk Wylde signed it for me…Very cool to meet him…I got to sing one of his songs! It was a thrilling experience! I wanted to give you this guitar as a way showing good job and keep going at it! But I know you'll read this note…so just to make this straight, meet me at this address ASAP:_

_2030 Stanton Blvd._

_Suite 220_

_Toronto_

_Hope you can be there! Call me soon! You have my number…_

_William Turner_

I folded the note and slipped it back in the envelope. Sadie was at the door and she was fully dressed with her blue denim jeans, her white shirt, and red shoes…

"Jude…how do I look?" She asked. I giggled because that is the first time she asked me about what she's wearing.

"Sadie…I'm not going to answer that! I'm not the fashion police. I can't arrest you because you look fat in that shirt…By the way you look great!" I replied. Sadie had a very relieved face and she left the house. It was just me again…alone…in the house...with my mom.

"Jude…Jude…" Someone yelled by the door and kept on knocking it.

"I'm coming…I'm coming…" I said impatiently. I opened the door immediately and it was one of the neighbor kids. He started:

"Someone got stabbed badly…kept calling your name…" At first I didn't believe him…but then he said the name…William Turner… " He was just picked up by a Paramedic team a few seconds ago to Bayview medical." I closed the door with a bit of rejection about William…I leaned on the door and slowly sunk to the floor. My mom walking through me sees me and asks what's wrong:

"Jude, honey…What's up?"

"Mom…William…William…" My voice broke and cried.

"What happened to William, Jude?" She asked warily. I stood up and wiped my tears off my face and replied:

"He was stabbed…William…out of all the people that I trust…Why him?" I asked doubtfully

"For one second, you didn't trust him…now you're just going to give him some empathy?" She asked. I didn't answer because I still kept of thinking of William. I thought,_ I got to meet him in the hospital…I can drive…sort of…I got my license last week and I can drive…_

"Mom…can I drive to Bayview?" I asked hurriedly. She nodded and I rushed upstairs to get changed. I went to the kitchen and picked up my car keys and went in my Ford Mustang and drove off in the sunset. _I sure hope William is okay,_ I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Collision

Driving almost recklessly through the cramp streets of the city during the day and night to find Bayview Medical, I started to think that it's my fault for causing all these problems…Why did I even complain about William having a girl…Why bother…I lost concentration and hit on something. Thank goodness I was wearing my seatbelt and I blacked out…_What happened? Oh, God…Oh, God…_

I hear voices…some by-standers maybe…

"Oh, man…look at her…She's hurt!" Someone yelled, "Come on, we don't have much time…call 911 now!" I opened my eyes and I felt upside down.

"What happened?" I asked, almost begging. My face was warm and I think I have broken all my bones in my body. My vision was really blurry, like something red was running down my eyes. One by-stander was bending down and replied:

"You collided on a stop light and your car flipped." He tries to reach my hand, but I guess he didn't reach at all. "Hold on…Paramedics are on the way…You'll be all right…Just sleep and you'll be in the hospital in no time…" He leaves and I hear like 30 sirens…I'm guessing that the whole city was bringing all of its police force to just rescue me. _It hurts…Jude, hold yourself together…Come on you can survive through the pain, I know I can!_

"All right make a lane…come on move it!" One person said, "Ma'am, I am going to get you out of there…don't worry…"

"Thanks…" I panted. The car was almost constricting me like an anaconda was squeezing me. I groaned very painfully every time the car was squeezing me. "Please, hurry up…I'm very hurt…Please!" I yelled angrily.

"Don't worry; you'll be all right…" The same person replied, "We need that jaw appendage now!" Then some I hear buzzes and something went through the car, literally cutting the car in half. The back side of the car was pulled off. Then the voices sounded distorted almost sounded like a song that was back-masked:

"Come on, pull…Pull!" Then I was lifted up off of my seat and I was lying on something. "Do we have an ID on her?" He continued.

"Yeah…let me see…" A second voice said, "Here…A Jude Harrison…"

"All right thanks man…"

"Anytime…" I hear footsteps fading, "Hey…where do you think we should put her?"

"Send her to Bayview Medical…" A third voice sounded out of thin air, "She has a lot of cuts in her arms, face, and abdomen...Bayview's a trauma center so the doctors there can stitch those cuts up." I realize that I was wheeled off in a stretcher and I wind up in an ambulance. My vision was kind of normal by now. The person who wheeled me in the ambulance spoke:

"Ms. Harrison, how are you feeling?" He asked he was holding an IV bag and I see a needle leading to my left arm. He looked kind of hot. He's a redhead and he has a cute smile when I saw him.

"Yeah…I'm fine. How bad am I hurt?" I asked. He laughed and stops abruptly. "What's so funny?"

"The funny thing is that some of my patients ask that before they even get to the hospital." He replied. Then the ambulance moved and is en route to the hospital. "The weird thing is that you're still conscious even after the crash and that you weren't even hurt at all. Just some cuts that's all. You were lucky back there."

"Yeah… thanks…" I said.

"Just close your eyes and sleep for a bit…you need it badly." He said.

"I'll do that…" I said. I closed my eyes and I was relieved I was alive at the moment. I looked up and see the white fluorescent light. I sort of thought that I won't see William ever again. But I wind up staying in the same hospital with him. I sighed quietly and just sleep the night away. _Jude, you are so lucky...You are so lucky..._ I thought.

"How is she?" The driver asked.

"She's fine...just some cuts...you know the weird thing..." the conversation was more muffled as I slept through the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Opposites attract…sort of (Thanks your21 for your suggestion!)

"Jude…Jude…" A voice came buzzing by. I opened my eyes and the first thing I see is the flowers on my lap. I was in a hospital room and it was so white and I was wearing the gown that patients would wear during their time in the hospital. It was Sadie and Tommy who were talking. Sadie was sitting right next to me. Talk about a good time to talk to your sister. Tommy just stood there in front of me. He wasn't as worried the last time I was hurt. "Thank God you're alive…" Sadie continued.

"Hey…heard about the accident. It was all over the news!" Tommy exclaimed. I rolled my eyes because now these tabloid guys can make me look like a douche bag. _Oh man am I in a lot trouble, _I thought. "You know what? I'll leave you and your sister alone so you can have time to talk." He leaves the room and it was just me and Sadie. I started:

"When did you guys came?" I asked. I put the flowers on the table conveniently located on my right side of the bed.

"Well…We came after your surgery. The doctor stitched up your cuts. 32 on your arm…6 long ones on your chest and stomach…2 in your eye area…and one in your left cheek." I looked at the clock on the wall, 11:50 A.M. _I must've slept for a long time… _

"Is there a mirror or something that I can borrow?" I asked. Sadie looked through her purse and she gave me a small mirror. She handed me the mirror and I looked at my face. I had metal threads on my face and my eye brow was partially shaved off and metal thread held my skin together. _Damn, that was the damage on my face? _I thought, _Well I look like a real Goth chick_. _The one who got a lot of cuts_. I gave the mirror back to Sadie and she puts it back in her purse. "Well…I am scarred for life…Beauty just left the building and in comes the Beast." Sadie and I laughed and Sadie sighed.

"Hey Jude…I'll leave you alone for now…you _do _need some rest." Sadie said.

"Yeah…see you soon then?" I asked.

"Of course, Jude…" Sadie said, "I have a lunch date with Tommy and well…I hope I can start a relationship with Tommy!"

"Yeah, you do that…" I said with a funny tone. Sadie left the room and I am finally alone…_ Alone, alone at last,_ I thought. I closed my eyes and I hear the wind rushing through the window. I opened my eyes and I see Shay!

"Jude…what's up?" He greeted. He was wearing green jeans, a green shirt, and white sneakers. He brought a bouquet of flowers just for me.

"Hey…It's been a while…" I asked like I never knew him. Shay was really worried like he's like my dad or something…_Why is he worried? I mean, he dumped me…He really did._ I thought. He handed me the bouquet as he went near me.

"Jude…I want you back in my life…We can record together like old times!" Shay exclaimed. He tried to kiss me, but I shoved him back

"Let me get this straight…" a voice came over from nowhere, "If you dump someone you love…why bother bringing her back?" Shay turned around and it was William in a wheelchair!

"Hey buddy, it's between her and me. You're not in this…"

"Oh, I'm sorry…Did I just hear babble coming out of your mouth?" William interrupted. Shay growled and he moved back. He threatened:

"Jude…trust me, you're life will become a living hell from here on out! You too pretty boy!" He said angrily. He leaves the room with a hot temper. I asked happily:

"Are you my knight in shining armor?" William giggled and navigates to my bed with his wheelchair. He replies:

"Jude…as long as you are fine…I _am_ your knight in shining armor." He said courageously, "Hey…what happened to you?"

"Got into a car accident…well…got lots of cuts and…I wanted to see you..."

"Jeez, you got into a car crash just to see me? That's really something!" William interrupted and laughed, "Jude…I'm fine…the doctors just closed off my stab wounds. Well the stab wounds didn't hit any vital organs and I just got luck as you…"

"Well… that makes both of us…" I interrupted. Then, a nurse came in my room and she sees William and moves him aside. She said:

"Let me see your stitches…" She ordered. I pull up my gown and William closed his eyes and puts his head up just to get some privacy. "Well…You'll be fine. These stitches will be removed in a week or two. I'll leave you two love birds alone now." She leaves the room and William opened his eyes and wheels towards me.

"Wow…what was that about?" William asked, "I forgot the guitar…"

"I got the guitar…It was nice…"

"Well…the guitar was for you because you were great in Edmonton…" William modestly says, "You still want to go to the address on the note?"

"What's in there anyways?" I asked.

"Well, you got to find out next week…well…I got to turn in…I know it's kind of early and it's like noon…so later…" William said. He was pushing the wheel and left the room. _William is so nice of protecting me…I get some time to hang out with him now…man this day is the best ever!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Good afternoon and good luck (Duddley111 thanks for suggestion)

It's been a long week since I was at the hospital…My stitches are finally off and my face looked so normal, like I was never in the accident. _Thank God I look normal,_ I thought.

When I was discharged from the hospital, I leave through the front door. That would the most stupidest idea that I ever made. I opened the doors and I hear camera shutters going off like crazy. _Damn…paparazzi…this is not good,_ I thought. One reporter came out of nowhere and asked:

"Hi…Is your recovery rapid?" Another reporter asked from right next to me:

"Do you have a love affair with famous writer William Turner? Did you guys ever date?" Then one person dragged me out of the reporter crowd. He was wearing a jade motor cycle helmet and he is wearing a black leather motor cycle suit. The same leather suit that professional motorcycle racers would wear. Anyways, he dragged me off the crowd and we went in an alleyway two blocks away from the hospital and I said:

"Thanks a lot…mister." I said, "If you don't mind, I'll leave you alone now…"

"Jude…"

"How'd you know my name?" I interrupted. He pulled off his visor and I never guessed who the mystery rider was…"William…wow…I thought you're still in the hospital!"

"I was discharged yesterday…I wanted to visit you…Come on, we got to go…these paparazzi guys will find out you just left just like… Here Jude, wear this…" He looks through his messenger bag and he takes out the same leather suit he is wearing, only smaller and some weird lettering.

"What is it for?" I asked. William turned around and he held a remote. He pressed a button and out of nowhere a door popped out of the wall. He opened the door and I went in.

"Jude, just wear it!" He yelled. I slid through the suit like a glove with my clothes on. I zipped up the suit and William asks: "Does it fit?"

"Yeah… I think it fits…"

"Ok great, get out of the room!" I opened the door and William looked at me with relief, "Great…" He pushed another button and a garage door was in front of William. "This is one of my garages in the city...I own three and they are all designed to hide my motorcycle collection." He pulled open the garage door and he went inside. I followed and went inside the garage. The garage door instantly closes

The garage has only one bike, a yellow colored one. The rest are tools, maps, a calendar, and some hockey posters. The room is colored red and the floor is blue…the only way out is through the garage door. There are no windows but a huge air duct circulating air. I asked:

"William…What are we doing?" I asked curiously.

"We're getting out of here…" William's cell phone rang like crazy and he picked it up instantly. "Yeah? What bike should I take? Oh, the Ninja? Damn…all right…" He closes his flip phone and he moves toward a yellow colored bike. "This is _my_ pride and joy…I never ride with someone with this bike and since all my other bikes are all busted, we got to ride this. Oh, by the way, this is a 2002 Suzuki Ninja 33C. Come on, hop in." He was on the bike.

"Where should I sit?" I asked. He hands me a yellow motorcycle helmet and a pair of brown leather gloves. William replies:

"Behind me…" He said with an honest tone. I sat behind him and held on for dear life. _I want to live, I want to live!_ I thought. He started the ignition and the motorcycle's engine roared like crazy. Smoke came rushing out through the exhaust pipes. I screamed because of the engine. William laughed and turns around. He puts on his helmet and I put on mine. He closed his visor and I closed mine.

The bike immediately accelerates very fast. The garage door opened and the bike leaves the garage and out the hidden alleyway. The two doors began to conform into walls again.

"Jude…can you hear me?" My helmet sounded his voice, "Jude?"

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Can you hear me?" William asked again.

"I can hear you…how?"

"Jude, these helmets have a built-in, complex walkie-talkie system so we can still talk while on the road…" William said.

"Will you lose concentration though, William?" I asked.

"No…not really…ok maybe…no I don't." William replied. We sped through the streets like crazy. Then an onlooker yelled:

"Hey…It's Jude Harrison and her guy!" Then a pair of motorcycles sped behind us with both riders holding a camera. _Damn, they really are desperate to have a picture of me!_ I thought.

"William…where are we going?" I asked. William just ignores me and concentrates on the road. I think that William wants me to be in one piece because I trust him. "William? William?" He still ignored me and the two motorcycles are still following us. William turns left on a street corner and turns right through another alleyway. He stopped the bike and turns off the motorcycle. The two bikes went cruising past us. We both got off the bike and we both took off our helmets.

"How did that guy find us?" William asked. Then...William looks down his suit. His name was on it and he pointed my name on my suit. "Duh…I put your name on your suit…I am such an idiot! The weird letterings are meant to be your name. Apparently, some wiseguy read it and yelled like a bitch." He punches on the wall to let go of some anger.

"Hey…can't be _that_ bad, right?" I asked so he would keep his mind off the suit. "But like we sped like 50 MPH and how would he read it?'William replies:

"Well, the rendezvous point is only a couple of steps away and you can take your suit off if you want… By the way, he might have good vision..."

"Just wondering…why do I need to wear the suit anyways?" I interrupted.

"Well…let's just say it's for your own safety." William replied. He turned around and I looked at him funny, like he's trying to start a joke up or something.

"Why are you turning around, William?"

"You know…privacy…you need it…Damn I can't believe I just said that!" William said angrily. He drags his motorcycle and I followed. We left the hidden alleyway and I see a skyscraper…a huge one in fact. The front door was really huge…think of huge temple doors. The number on the canvas of the building was 2030. Then I realized that was the place William and I were supposed to meet. "You're not going to take out your suit, are you?" I shook my head and William gleams a smile at me.

"No…I'm fine William…I can take the heat." I said with a humorous tone. We wind up in front of the building and a guy who is like a valet comes near William.

"You rode on the Ninja, eh? That's good…" He said.

"Jenks? Why did you make me ride the Ninja?"

"Well…your Yamaha and Honda are still in the repair shop and you'll get them by tomorrow, I promise." He explained. He rode on the bike and William hands off the helmet to the valet person. The valet speeds off the motorcycle and was never seen from then on.

"Wow…this place is huge!" I said gleefully.

"You like it, Jude?" William said happily, "Because well… this is my house…"

"Wait, you're what?"

"My house…" William said. So I wind up having friend with a rich boy? This is getting ironic now…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: "What drawback?"

"This is a house?" I asked. William nodded. I looked puzzled as I went inside the building. The interior was so cozy because the lobby is air conditioned. _I have to take the suit out …it's too hot right now; I am pouring sweat like crazy,_ I thought. I felt faint because the heat from the suit is killing me. Plus it's 90 degrees out! My vision is so blurry and I was breathing heavily. William looks at me worriedly:

"Jude…You don't look so good…the suit!" William yelled. I just collapsed on the floor and I couldn't breathe easily. Then a person went near William. I closed my eyes. Their conversation sounded muffled.

"Is she going to be okay?" The voice asked. William's voice then came out of nowhere:

"Don't send her to Bayview…Send her to the infirmary on the third floor…" Then the mystery voice came out of nowhere:

"I need a stretcher right now in the lobby!" I opened my eyes and my vision is still blurry; can't see three inches in front of me. I was lying down on the floor the whole time. William came close to me and knelt with one knee.

"Jude…you okay?" he asked, "The suit is killing you, huh?"

"I guess…" I exclaimed.

"We don't need a stretcher! She's fine!" William said. He held out his hand and I grabbed it. He pulled me up and I wiped my eyes with my leather gloved hands. "Jude…you almost made me nervous right now…"

"Hey…you don't have to be so protective on me…"

"All right…_big girl…_" He said playfully. I punched him softly on the arm. We both laughed and William started walking towards an elevator. I followed and William looks through his pockets and finds a silver key…ok a metal key. He puts it on the elevator key slot. He turned it and the elevator was there in an instant. The elevator bell rang and we both went inside the elevator.

We just stood there and didn't talk until the elevator reached the 12th floor. When the elevator doors opened, a girl was in front of us. She was wearing a red shirt and black denims and blue sneakers. She has a supermodel look and she has really long blond hair. _The girl looked so familiar, but I'm not sure where I met her,_ I thought.

"What are you doing here?" William asked furiously, "You know what…"

"Listen, William…" the girl said gravely, "I need a place to stay… I can't be on the streets…I'll die there…" William looks at her with no interest whatsoever and replies:

"Look…either you leave this place or I'll call security…" Suddenly, I realize that that was William's dark side. He looked so kind and gentle from the outside when I met him. But in this case, the nice William suddenly becomes one with the dark side. I never looked at William the same way ever again. The girl went inside the elevator as we went outside to get in the room .I never saw her from there. "Jude…I am really sorry about that…" Just like that, William just went from angry and furious to a calm person in an instant.

"Who was she?" I asked.

"That was my ex, Katherine Thompson…She was the girl you almost got involved in a fight during the gig in Edmonton…" William said. I see a couch in front of me and I just lied on it like I actually lived in the place. "Jude, _mi casa es su casa_." I felt more comfortable when William said that. I closed my eyes and just sleep the day off with the leather suit on.

I opened my eyes and I looked at the wall clock. _Damn it…3:30! I have to get home…_ William is asleep in a couch across from me. He was wearing grey track pants and a blue shirt. I went close to him and I tapped him in the shoulder. William opened his eyes and with a dazed expression, he asked:

"Jude…"He sighed and continued: "…What's up?"

"I have to get home…my mom is going to kill me!" I bitched.

"You want to grab a bite first? I'm starving…" William said. My stomach growled and I blushed. William's stomach growled after mine growled. I giggled and William just smiled because we are embarrassed that we are hungry.

"Yeah… I guess we both need to eat." I said. William goes to the bathroom and after a couple of minutes, he changed his clothes. He is wearing a red Chevy logo T-shirt and black track pants.

I took off my motorcycle suit and I am wearing my clothes. _Finally…I'm out of my suit_. William's house phone rang out of nowhere and William picked it up:

"Turner residence, William speaking…" He greeted, "Oh…hello, dad…Who? Oh… I have to go to G Major HQ? Yeah…Jude's here…You want to speak to her? Oh sure…Hold on." William covers the receiver with his hands. William talks to me this time: "Jude…it's my dad…" He hands me the cordless phone and I answered:

"Yes…" I said.

"Jude…this is Phillip Turner…William's dad…Can I ask you one favor?" He asked. "I met up with Darius today with his associate, Liam at G Major. I told him to continue your recording of your second album. So, will you work on it?" I sighed with content and I looked at William. He raises a loose leaf paper and the paper said: "YOU'RE WELCOME!" I, of course, said:

"Of course, I'll work on it." William was at the elevator door and waits for me to go with him. William's dad said:

"A fine choice, darling. Recording will start whenever you're ready. See you soon, Ms. Harrison."

"Yes…thank you so much!" I said. I turned off the phone and I rushed to William. I hugged him as a way of saying thanks. _I get to work on the album again!_ "William…Thanks a lot…I don't have much to say." William looks discontented and I looked at him with a doubtful look. "William…What's wrong?"

"There's a drawback with the offer…"

"What drawback?" I interrupted. William puts the elevator key on the slot and went inside the elevator. As we went to the lobby and go through a set of stairs that led to a parking lot, William didn't answer the question. William went to this really cool orange car. He opened the door by pulling the door up. I did the same thing but I thought that the door is locked. William cooperatively opened the door for me. "Thanks…" William walked by me like I was a ghost. I tapped him in the shoulder and now he has my attention. "William…What's wrong?" William didn't answer and went inside the car. I went inside the car and William isn't so well and started the car up. William drove off the parking lot then he talks to me:

"Jude…" I ignored _him_ and with a displeased look, I just didn't talk to him until we were in a restaurant. After 20 minutes of driving, we finally reached to a restaurant. It was _Joanne's Tofu Shack._ The car went inside the restaurant's parking lot and finds parking immediately. He turns off the car and opened his door first. He went around the car and opened the door. I stepped out of the car and we went inside the restaurant.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Damage Control… Inspired by **Lose this Life** by Tait…

"Oh…hello, William!" A lady came by as soon as we went inside the restaurant. She wore the same clothes that a waiter would wear with black pants, a white polo shirt, black dress shoes, an apron, and a black vest.

"Hello, Mrs. Yang." William greeted, "This is my friend, Jude…"

"Hello…" I interrupted. The lady handed out two menus for me and William. We both went to the cash register. Then she asked:

"Ah…you both on date, ah?" The waitress said in her broken English. William nodded and I shook my head. "The usual, William?"

"Just one, Mrs. Yang…What do you want, Jude?" William asked politely. William just tries to be nice so I can forget about what happened. I looked through the menu and I try to play along:

"I'll have some Miso soup…"

"Wow…you not hungry, Jude?" The lady asked bluntly. I bobbed my head and she continued: "You got to eat a lot because you have skin and bones in your body, girl…" She puts the receipt in the order up window. William found a seat and he sat down, without even asking me. He is still bothered about something and I got to find out.

The food came unexpectedly quick and William picked up the food and went to our table. Boy there was a _lot_ of food, like someone ordered a lot of food. I joked:

"This is the usual?" William nodded and he picked up his chopsticks and split open the wooden chopsticks in half.

"Yeah…the usual is everything on the menu…The miso soup here is superb…damn…" Then, the lady gave me William's usual…everything on the menu. William sighed embarrassingly as I look in wonder with all this tofu! "Jude…food's kind of small here and trust me…"

"William?" I interrupted, "Why long face back at your place? Is there something wrong?"

"Remember the whole 'you're going on your work on the second album thing?'" William asked.

"Yeah…and you said 'there's a drawback in the offer…'" I said.

"You get to work on your second album…but you won't ever see me again. That's the drawback, Jude…" William said hurriedly.

"Wait…say what?" I asked again.

"Jude…I won't see you again…ever…"

"William…why…why are you doing this?" I asked. William ate slowly and didn't answer. I ate some steamed tofu and for once I actually want to eat this stuff for life. But I cleared my happiness and back to William. Out of all my anger, I said: "William, can you take me home now?" William looked up and calls for the waitress again.

"Mrs. Yang…put these on take out, please…" Then the lady picks up all those dishes and she went through the kitchen. He looked at me and asks: "You were saying?"

"Can you take me home? It's almost five and my mom is worried sick by now…" I said with a bit of a temper. William just looks at me with a wounded look and said:

"Jude…I did this so you can at least have some time to finish your record, because you need this more than I do…I wanted to do this so you can have some alone time…" William pauses and looks at me with some relief.

"William…you'd do that for me?" I asked with a plausible look. William nodded and I started to cry. "You know you didn't have to do that…you'd risk seeing me for my album?"

"This is your time to shine, Jude…I am just a roadblock between you and your next album. This time, you will get triple platinum like U2…I hope…" William said honestly. By then, I thought about William as a nice person…but he's a risk taker…he will risk something to save someone else…He'd do anything to make my life not a living hell.

"Here's your food and your check…Good day, William…"

"Thank _you _Mrs. Yang…"

"Oh, by the way, the other usual is on the house…"She walked away and goes to the kitchen.

William left a 50 dollar bill on the check and we left with our doggie bag full of tofu. We went inside the car and we pretty much didn't talk until I got to my place. As the car stops in front of the house, William looks at me one more time, like he's going off to war or something. Then, William said something that I never forget in a long time:

"Jude…we had our laughs….we had our hardships…we had our arguments…we had our sorrows…But remember this…I won't ever forget you…even if I lose my life…I won't forget you…I promise…go on…go home…"

"William…" I rushed right next to him and hugged him. As I walked out of the car, I turned around and asked: "William…Will I see you again?"

"Jude…Only time will tell…Only time will tell…" I closed the car door and William opened his car door. William pushed me to the car's hood. I lied down and William looks at me with a taut look in his face. It rained out of nowhere and we kissed one last time. It's like we never want to let it go. _This is the last time I see William, let's make it a moment to remember,_ I thought. We were soaking wet, but it's worth it.

William walks away and goes back inside his car. He turned his engine on and the car sped off the street through the wet road. I waved goodbye and went sat on the front steps of the house. I look through my pockets and found my house keys. I opened the door and walked inside the house wet as a puppy, a redheaded puppy. Mom walked by me and turns around to see the wet me.

"Jude…You're making a mess…"

"Sorry, mom…I'll change up right now…" I walked up the stairs and I hear singing…bad singing…It was Sadie. I walked inside my room, messy as it is. I opened the door and someone is in my room.

"What are you doing here?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Returning a Favor

Shay was in my room! That was the last person that I would expect coming in my room…well Sadie would've been the last person…but you get the picture. He was lying on my bed and he was holding my guitar…my precious guitar…

"What are you doing here?" I asked angrily. Shay stood up from my bed and walks near me. He wore the same clothes the last time I saw him in the hospital, green jeans, a green shirt, and white sneakers. "I'll call the cops…" He drops the guitar cautiously and said:

"Jude…will you listen to _me _for once…"

"Why am I going to listen to you?" My face went red and Shay ignored answering me. "You're the one who dumped me! Why bother listening then…You didn't even answer my question!"

"I just want you back in my life…Since I dumped you…"

"Now you're going to admit that you dumped me?" I interrupted. "Oh this is getting better…" I continued sarcastically. "Leave or I'll call the cops…"

"Jude…" Shay said quietly, "You haven't change a bit since then…" He leaves the room and goes downstairs with an anguished look and closes the door. Sadie stopped singing…_finally_…and goes out of her room. I lay on my bed and I heat the door opening. Sadie comes inside my room and she has the same rejected look as mine and she asked:

"You want to talk?" I shook my head. "Jude…" She wore pink pajamas and has matching slippers. She found a seat and sat down:

"William…" I stopped and looked at her, "I won't ever see him again…I kept on thinking that why is William doing this? I just need to find out...for now I hate him! I do..."

"Why do you hate him?" She asked curiously. I don't want to answer because William just wanted me to be alone for a while…

"I don't know…" I lied. Sadie stood up and she blurted:

"Things aren't going so well with me and Tommy…he just kept lying on not going to our dates…It's like he doesn't love me." I realize that William could be doing the same thing…But he might've been honest and is saying the truth.

"Amen to that sister…" I said just to leave her alone. Sadie left the room and she closed the door. I closed my eyes and sleep the afternoon off.

I opened my eyes and I see my mom in front of me. She looked at me with deep sympathy, like someone that I know died recently. It was 11 at night and I felt so dazed and felt so cranky! She started:

"Jude…William…he…" I stood up from my bed and I looked on out of curiosity. "Follow me…" She walked out of the room and I followed. We wind up in the living room and the 11:00 news is on the TV:

"A tragic loss is on the horizon…" I ignored the chatter until I heard William's name. "Famous playwright William Turner died in a collision with an 18 wheeler truck. His car, an orange 2002 Saleen S7, collided with an 18 wheeler truck andwitnesses told local policethat he was speeding along route 222 along Pemberton Road. His body was never found. In other news…"

I knelt on the floor and I looked at the floor and I thought w_hy did you go so early, William? Why? Please let him live…_I_ can take care of William… Just let him live. _I stood up and went upstairs and changed my clothes again and walked out of the house. As I went out the door my mom spotted me:

"Jude…Where are you going?" I ignored her and slammed the door.

When I went outside, raining hard as it is, I see a silhouette of a person limping along the street. I went near the shadow. As I went two inches to the person and it was William! Well…all bloodied up and he's shivering like crazy. His clothes were crimsoned red. William collapsed and caught him with my arms. It looks like we were hugging. Gasping for air, William said:

"Jude…I am such an idiot…I could've died because I kept thinking about you…" He coughed and blood splattered all over his mouth.

"William…" then a blue Viper stopped right next to us. The driver went outside the car and rushed to help me. The person was Tommy and stood in front of us, holding an umbrella:

"Jude…What's wrong with…is that William?" I nodded, "What's wrong?"

"William got into an accident and he is hurt seriously…" I said without delay, "I need to help William…Send me to his place…please?"

"Come on…We don't have much time…" He lifted William and puts him in the passenger side of the Viper. I went inside the passenger seat and Tommy went in the driver's seat and drove off through the rainy night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Not That…Please! ("Your Eyes" is made by Alexz Johnson)

"Jude…" William's voice came out of nowhere while on the road. I looked at him and I try not to cry:

"Yeah, William?"

"You want to work on a song right now…" He wheezed and coughed throatily.

"You're hurt…" I sighed, "You want to do the song after…" He began to sing and ignored me:

_If I was drowning in the sea,  
Would you dive right in and save me?_

_If I was falling like a star,  
Would you be right there to catch me?  
If I was dreaming of your kiss,  
Would you look right through me?_

_On the street I'm waiting…  
In my heart it's raining…_

He coughed and stopped singing. "Jude… This song is really about anyone that _you_ trust. Will someone risk everything justto keep you safe?" William touched my face with his blood-soaked hands. He closed his eyes and didn't say a word. The car stopped in front of Turner Towers, William's place. The valet comes in the side of the Viper and he and Tommy had a conversation. Then the valet gasped as he saw me holding the injured William. He opened the door and I went out the car. The valet carries William and said:

"Ms. Harrison…Thanks for bringing William home…I'll send him to the infirmary…"

"Can I be with him…Jenks?" I interrupted. He nodded with self-reliance and corrected his name for me.

"It's Mr. Jenkins…Jude… and yes you can go with William." He went inside the building and I followed.

"Jude, are you going to be all right alone?" Tommy asked.

"I'll be fine, Tommy…" I nodded and Tommy went back to his Viper and drove off through the rainy streets.

We wind up in the lobby of the building. The receptionist came rushing to the valet, and she phones in the people at the infirmary:

"We need stretchers in the lobby now!" A person wheeling the stretcher came by and went right next to me. He wore blue scrubs, has latex gloves on both hands, and has a black stethoscope around his neck.

"William's hurt, Joe…"

"What's the damage, Mr. Jenkins?" The person asked. Jenkins, the valet, drops William on the stretcher and walks away with blood all over his suit. He turned to me and asked: "Will you tell me what happened, ma'am?"

"I'll try…I saw him with a limp and have cuts everywhere in his body almost three blocks from my house. He got involved in a car crash a few minutes ago. I saw it in the news and the footage is near my house." I said. "Is it okay if I can be with William right now?"

"Of course…William needs someone at his side right now and I think he needs you more right now…and thank you for giving me this info." He wheeled William off to the elevator and I followed suit.

The doctor and I went inside the elevator and we reached the 3rd floor. The place was like something from that TV show _ER_ except for some drama that the doctors are facing right now. There are practically no patients in the infirmary. He rolled William out of the elevator and the nurses that looked on, speaking softly about me:

"That's Jude Harrison…He loves _her_?" Another said:

"I think William got into and accident because of her." The doctor wheeling William shushed the nurses as we went on to a door. Then, the doctor blocked my way said:

"Jude…you're going to have to wait here." He went inside the room and I asked:

"Wait…I can't wait…."

"He'll be fine…Don't worry…He'll be expecting the most paramount care from us." He said at ease. I sighed and thought _what the heck…let's hope he's a man of his word._

"I hope so…" I said warily. He closes the door and I sat at the bench. I closed my eyes and thought _I sure hope William is really OK…_

Three minutes turn to thirty minutes…thirty minutes turn to one hour…I just kept pacing like a dad expecting a newborn baby. I wasn't excited…I was nervous. I would always think about those words that William sang and thought of a chorus, but I didn't write the words down. I thought of the time I look at William's eyes the first time I met him. Every time I look at him, I feel like a 5 year old and always looking for help:

_Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I'm into you_

Then William's dad comes rushing to the infirmary. He stood right next to me. He looks at his 50's and he has white hair much like Donald Trump, which actually better suits him than the Don. He has blue eyes and has glasses on. He wore a black Italian suit and he has a bodyguard right next to him. He's Caucasian and I realize why William had that stern, Irish accent; his dad:

"Ms. Harrison…_Jude_…thank you for bringing our William home…I would've called the army just to find him." He said. He took off acloth and wiped my face that had William's blood. He hugged me like I was one of his own and continued: "Let's just hope he's OK."

"I'd agree…" I said like I know what he is talking.

"Care to take a seat, Jude?" I shook my head, "Oh, ok…" He sat down and calls his bodyguard.

"Mr. Turner…I was wondering…What was William's job before he went to G Major?" I asked intriguingly. The bodyguard moved away from Mr. Turner and sat two seats away from him. Mr. Turner spoke:

"He was a great writer…did some plays in college…Wrote a LOT of songs in those plays, too." He calls for his bodyguard again and tells something at a whisper. The bodyguard walked away from the both of us. He continued: "He worked at McDonalds about a month ago; he got fired because he argued with a customer at the register. After he got fired, he asked me to get a job for him. He winds up working at G Major as an assistant and the rest are history."

"Why did he want a job?" I asked.

"He wants to save money to construct a new theatre here in Toronto…"

"But you guys are rich…" I interrupted.

"I know…I just wanted to see if William can accomplish this task without asking me for money…and he almost did it…200 dollars more he would've done it…" He sighed and took off his glasses and puts them in his coat pocket. "I thought of William having a girl and you're the perfect one in William's eyes. He always talks to me every night on the phone about you being a great musician. His other girl, Katherine, just wanted his money…But you, you wanted his love… I can see that…" Then the doctor that wheeled William had a macabre look in his face.

"Ma'am…Mr. Turner…I have some bad news…" I sighed exasperatedly and Mr. Turner sat down. I thought, _No…please…not that…_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Grim Reality

"Ma'am…Mr. Turner…" The doctor said sadly, "I have some bad news…" I thought, _No…Not that, please!_ He looked at me and continued: "William Joseph Turner…is alive." Mr. Turner and I sighed of relief. "But…he's in a loss of consciousness because of the accident. His vitals are normal, but he lost consciousness. I am so sorry. If you want to see him, he's in the first door on this hallway…" I sat down on a chair and wept loudly. Mr. Turner just walked away and went to the elevator. The doctor sat right next to me and I said:

"William…is he going to be alright?" the doctor nodded with a sad expression. "Will he?"

"Well…he's alive for now…let's make sure he's up…he_ is_ sleeping after all. You want to stay here a little longer?" I nodded and the doctor smiled because I am the only person that cares for William…Even his dad cared for him. "Ms. Harrison…ask Mr. Turner if you can stay…I can't take of you right now…a lot of people are in the infirmary right now and well…yeah…I am pretty stuck with patients up to my neck…" The doctor walked away and went back to his duties. I see Mr. Turner and he is waiting for the elevator with tears running down his face:

"Jude…I am sorry…I rarely cry in a moment like this…I lost someone dear…I lost my wife…now this…" The elevator bell rang and Mr. Turner came inside the elevator. "Jude…I'll see you soon…"

"Mr. Turner...Is it okay to stay here for a while?"

"Of course…You're staying because of William, huh?" I nodded honestly. "All right…you can stay in William's room for now." The elevator doors closed and the elevator went down. I pressed the button to call the elevator. When the second elevator came, I went inside immediately.

I pressed the 12th floor button and the elevator went up moderately fast. The elevator doors opened and I went inside his room. I walked around the room and it was almost 3 in the morning. I called my mom with William's home phone. I picked up the cordless and dialed home. Sadie picked up the phone after the second tone:

"Hello?"

"Sadie…"

"Jude…where are you?" I neglected to answer but I have to:

"I am in William's place right now…"

"Mom wants to talk to you…" I hung up the phone and put the cordless back in the charger. The phone rang again and I knew it was mom. I didn't pick up the phone and the answering machine came up:

"This is William Turner…I am not here right now…so please send me a message after the beep…"

"Jude…This is mom…are you okay? Come on, pick up... please." I picked up the cordless again. I answered back:

"Mom…William's not okay…" I said sadly…_Damn it I can't go home right now, _I thought.

"Jude…its okay to stay there because William needs you right now…" Exactly what the doctor told me.

"Thanks mom…I owe you one…" I hung up the phone and lie down on the couch and sleep the night off. _William…I want to see you right now…I am so…so…I don't want to lose you,_ I thought.

Then morning came and I see a mirage of a person as soon as I opened my eyes. The mirage was the doctor who wheeled off William. He spoke in a happy tone:

"Jude…William's okay…" I stood up and hugged him.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded and I continued: "Where is he?" He walked away to the elevator and I followed. The elevator came up quickly and we both went inside. He pressed the 3rd floor button and went instantly to the floor. The doctor and I walked to the other side of the infirmary and wind up in this room. He opened the door and William is wide awake. I walked inside the room and the doctor said:

"I'll leave you guys alone…" The doctor left us alone and walked away to go back to his duties.

"Thanks, doc…"William said. I somehow felt relieved that William is okay. William looked at me assiduously and laughed: "Jude…you looked so worried…"

"You were going to die, William…it's not funny…It's not." I interrupted.

"Jude…"William said. Then his voice changed to someone else: 'Wake up…" I hear a sharp gasp, saying "Welcome back to reality…"

It was all a dreadful dream. The doctor had a sad expression beaming all over his face:

"Jude…I am sorry to say that…" He sighed again and continued quickly: "William…died during his coma…he flatlined two minutes ago..." I walked to him and with a puckered brow I said:

"No…he can't…he can't…you guys save people…but you lose one instead of saving one…" I held my tears for a little longer until I leave the building. The doctor sighed and said:

"Ms. Harrison…we tried everything to keep him alive…but none of them worked on William…his injuries are at a grand scale...It's almost beyond repair." I walked to the elevator and pressed a button to call it. The elevator came up real fast and went inside. "Ms. Harrison…I am so sorry…blame it on me..." I ignored him and closed the elevator. _William…he's gone…why? _The elevator stopped on the lobby. There were a lot of "William: you will not be forgotten" posters on the lobby. The receptionist looked at me as I went to the information desk and said:

"Jude…I am sorry to hear about William…" I walked away and ignored her plead. When I went outside, bright and sunny as always, I met with Mr. Jenkins. He isn't bothered with the whole news:

"Mr. Jenkins…"

"Yes, Ms Harrison?" He asked.

"Never mind…"

"You need a cab…_Jude_…" He asked. I nodded and Mr. Jenkins waved for a cab to come to our direction. After 2 seconds of waving, he sees a cab. He opened the car door and I went inside. "Ms. Harrison…see you soon…"

"Right…see you soon…" I said dejectedly. Mr. Jenkins closed the door and the cab sped off on the clear day.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Is This The End? (Final Chapter) "Your Eyes" is made by Alexz Johnson

The cab stopped in front of my house and paid the cab driver. I stepped out of the cab and the cab sped off. I walked in front of the steps and looked through my pockets for my house keys. I opened the door and Sadie is watching TV. She just ignored me as I went inside the house, eating ice cream. Mom was upstairs folding her clothes and mine. The phone rang and Sadie yelled:

"I got it!" She picked up the phone and gave the phone to me, "It's for you…"

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi…Jude Harrison…this is Erving Mickelson from _All Star Tonight_ and I would like you to answer some questions…if it's okay for you I mean…"

"Oh…sure…" I went to my room upstairs and closed the door. "What's up?"

"How is your career so far, Ms. Harrison?"

"Oh…it's going fine and…yeah…It's great…"

"I heard from G Major's owner, Darius that he cancelled your second album…but then wants you to work on it again…You felt very relieved to work on your album again, huh?"

"Well…I would've gotten a seizure if I didn't work on my album…" I joked. He laughed and I laughed softly. He continued asking questions.

"Ms Harrison, you ever think that you a starting a relationship with William?"

"I just wanted to start a friendship, not a relationship with William…"

"Oh…you just want to be friends with William?"

"Yeah…We just wanted to be friends…"

"Since William is gone…what do you want to do from here? You still want to work on your second album?"

"Well…I can't even talk right now…I got no comment…"

"I am sorry to hear about William's death…and good luck with the rest of your career…" He hung up the phone and I turned off the cordless. I can't believe that someone would ask about someone's death…It's stupid. The phone rang again and this time it was from another TV show:

"Hi…Jude Harrison…This is Tom Waits from _Access Toronto_ and I would like for you to answer some of these questions…"

"NO…I can't take any calls right now…I am in a busy schedule right now…try to call me back sometime…" I interrupted.

"Oh…sorry to interrupt you in a time like this…goodbye…" He hung up the phone. _God, these guys are annoying, _I thought. The phone rang again and I yelled abruptly:

"Look…if you try to make me ask questions right now…"

"Jude…calm down…" It was Mr. Turner, "Looks like the tabloids are trying to get you…These media people…You can't even sleep well with these guys breathing down your neck…"

"Tell me about it…" I agreed. Somehow, Mr. Turner isn't really bothered about William's death, "What can I do for you, Mr. Turner?"

"Jude…this is really hard for me to say…is it okay for you to make a song about William?" He asked austerely.

"You mean me?" I asked, "I don't know…It's hard to face life without William already…"

"Jude…so it's a no then?" He asked.

"I'll try…But …"

"I know life can be hard if you lose someone dear…I already did twice…my wife and now William…I got used to it quickly just like _my_ dad…I didn't even bother to remember…But when William died, all hell broke loose. I lost my only pride and joy. He was my only son…My only son…" He wept silently and continued: "Jude…I set the schedule for the funeral for next week…so you have a lot of time in your hands…See you soon, Ms Harrison."

"Right…see you soon…" He hung up and ended the conversation. I think that Mr. Turner trusted me more than ever, I barely met him and he trusted me…Let's just skip this week and go on to the funeral service…God I hate it…

The night before the funeral service…_All Star Tonight_ made a tribute to William and me with a short yet sweet segment:

"Tonight on _All Star Tonight_, a look at Jude Harrison and William Turner's love life…It wasn't a relationship…but a friendship. Recently I talked to Jude Harrison about their 'friendship.' " Then the phone call from last week came out of nowhere and I felt embarrassed. After the interview, they showed a picture of me and William kissing in the rain in the car. Another, when we rode that motorcycle 2 weeks ago. The news anchorman continued: "This is really a friendship to remember. Coming up next…" I turned off the TV and sleep in the living room couch.

I was dropped off by my mom and she didn't want to go to the funeral because she's too busy with a new boyfriend of hers from Italy. Sadie didn't want to go because Tommy is there. I had to go because Mr. Turner wanted me to make a song about William. Tommy was in the service because I was there. Darius was there because he wanted to talk to Mr. Turner. A lot of people had a reason, other than seeing William for the last time, to go to the funeral. The funeral started at noon and Mr. Turner's brother, John C. Perkins III, is the emcee for the procession. I wore a red dress and black shoes. I brought my guitar case, the guitar that William gave me, and my amp. I looked stupid because I am wearing a dress and I carry a guitar and an amp. I saw William's body right next to the emcee and I felt my heart go down to my knees. _I don't want to see him again…I feel so nervous…I can't even sing right now…I can't…I just can't…_I sat down right next to Tommy and he said:

"Jude…you ready?"

"I don't even know if I am…" Mr. Perkins speaks:

"Welcome all to William Turner's funeral service…right now…we have 2004 _Instant Star _winner Jude Harrison singing 'Your Eyes.'"

"Well...here I go…" I stood up from my seat. I walked right down to the stage as the crowd went silent. When I got up onstage, I spoke a few words about me and William, with my guitar on my shoulder:

"Well…this song is really for William, he sang the first words for me...he told me that this song is for everyone that I trust…" I quoted William's words, exact words, "He asked me 'Will someone risk everything just to keep you safe?'" I strummed chords and I began to sing:

"_**Your Eyes"**_

_**Words by Alexz Johnson (originally) **_

If I was drowning in the sea  
Would you dive right in and save me?  
If I was falling like a star  
Would you be right there to catch me?  
If I was dreaming of your kiss  
Would you look right through me?

On the street I'm waiting  
In my heart it's raining

Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I'm into you

If my heart was sadder than a song  
Would you still listen?  
If my tears fell on you, one by one  
Would you see them glisten?

On the street I'm waiting  
In my heart it's raining

Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm just dancing on the roof

Every single thing you say makes me want to run away   
Sometimes love's a rainy day but life goes on  


As I sang the chorus one more time…my voice began to break…I shed a couple of tears and I held my tears for a little longer but I sang my heart out and let the people know I love William…

_Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
But I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I'm into you_

"Thank you…" I left the stage and the crowd fell silent still. I got used to hearing enormous crowd cheering for me, but this is the first time the crowd didn't cheer for me. I sat down back in my seat next to Tommy. Mr. Perkins came up and congratulated me:

"A fine performance by Jude Harrison…We now have Mr. Phillip Turner, William's father, to have short speech about his time with young William…" He leaves the stage and in comes Mr. Turner.

"I was glad that all these people came here on this tear-jerking time…First of all, good afternoon to all of you who came…When William came in this world, my wife and I felt really comfortable that we have a gift from God. The day after William is born…my wife, Linda Turner, died from an infection. William didn't know who his mother is, even today.

I always talk to him on the phone when I am always away on business trips, talking just about anything. From TV shows to finding the right girl, we talk about it…Then Jude Harrison came in his life…" He pointed at me, "He met Jude at work and he just kept talking to her and complementing how much of good artist Jude really is…" He sighed:

"Losing William is really a big burden for me as a father…I lose my only son…He was young and talented. It was too early to lose him…He would've had a great future if he still lived…That is all that I can say…thanks for listening…" he leaves the stage and Mr. Perkins said his last remarks:

"Well…William turned out to be a cool nephew…He wrote a lot of plays in college and let me tell you…he wrote the plays about himself and his sorrows…I just hope that William can live a little longer so he can see his future… I would like to thank you all for coming to see William one last time…and see you all soon…" The crowd walked to William's casket and formed a huge line. Every person walked by and prayed for William. Others touched his cold hands and said their final goodbyes. Me…I looked at him and touched his hand and said:

"William…is this the end for you and me? Will I see you again?" I walked away from his casket and Darius, Tommy, Kwest, Liam, Mr. Turner, and Mr. Perkins carried his casket. They carried it a few yards away to William's burial ground, and then dropped the casket with care. I followed the crowd to William's burial ground and I went right next to the priest. The priest poured holy water on the casket as it was slowly sunk to the ground. Roses and lowers were dropped with the casket. I left the crowd and Tommy followed me.

"Jude…what's wrong?"

"I feel terrified…"

"Terrified about what?" Tommy asked. I didn't answer and walked away, "Jude…" He left me alone and I went to a nearby tree to sit down. I thought to myself, _Is this the end for me and William? I didn't even say 'I love you' back to William?_

_**The end?**_


End file.
